Artor Morlin
| aliases = Delinth Oberlin | nicknames = Baron of Blood | home = Fireplace Level, North Ward of Waterdeep, Waterdeep | formerhomes = Morlin Castle, Steeping Falls | sex = Male | race = Human (Tethyrian) vampire | occupation = Mercenary | alignment35 = Lawful evil | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | patron deity = | languages = Alzhedo, Chondathan, Common | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | age = | ageyear = }} Artor Morlin, also known as the The Baron of Blood, was a vampire Lord who saw Waterdeep as his own personal hunting grounds and brooked no challenges from rival vampires to his domain. Personality As an immortal creature who had been living in the same place for well over four centuries, Artor had to create several personalities for himself to remain incognito. In this, he lacked imagination as every one of his personae was a mercenary captain. He was a wary individual, He would try to observe his foes and send his vampire spawn or other minions to deal with with threats instead of confronting them himself. He therefore preferred to avoid notice wherever possible and maintain his public identity so that he could spend his free time hunting. After his expulsion from the Dungeon of the Crypt, he spent the next three decades anxiously waiting and watching for signs that people had forgotten about the existence of the Dungeon and that he was still out there. Artor spent a small fortune on bloodroot in order to suggest an addiction to the drug. The purpose of this was to suggest a weakness that enemies would think to exploit and thus reveal themselves. The ploy was successful in drawing out the Malar worshiping vampire, Dhusarra yr Fadila el Abhuk. He was a pragmatic tactician and strategist who was determined to never lose a fight. He would never intentionally put himself in a position where there was any doubt of his absolute victory. He spent a small fortune and several years of unlife researching all of the inherent weaknesses of a vampire's condition just so he could cover all of his bases if an opponent ever tried to exploit even one of them. However, if ever he found himself in a situation where he had to draw sword and enter the fray, his bloodlust took over and he reveled in the chaos and blood of combat. Relationships Artor didn't maintain many relationships for a centuries-old person. He preferred to kill his allies after a certain number of years and make new ones rather than keep the same ones around for a long time. At last count he had four vampire spawn - Arrick Karvol, Fhang, Rhorrina of Clan Stoneshaft and a medusa named Medechai who was his favourite. Through Fhang, Artor had a connection to the Unseen and he was closely connected to Djarrus Gost who was his dominated puppet (a fact that would've shocked Djarrus' vampire-hunting half-sister Corinna Lathankin if she'd ever found out). Artor maintained dominated servants that were connected to the Church of Lathander in order to supply information to the church about rival vampires which would then be destroyed by church-sponsored vampire hunters. Possessions * Artor wielded a +2 vampiric two-bladed sword in combat that he named Shoonfangs. He frequently coated it in purple worm poison. It was also the key to a portal that linked the Fireplace Level to the Morlin Catacombs underneath Castle Daggerford - Morlin's emergency escape route. * Artor wore a mithral chain shirt called Artor's Armament. * He also kept a 6 inch (15 cm) bloodstone gem, carved into the shape of a bowl that would fill with blood on command. * Artor had a large collection of treasures from the time of the Shoon Imperium. History Artor was once an infamous Shoon outlaw who worked as a mercenary from the 2 to 10 century Dale Reckoning. Famed for his hatred of all things Calishite, he took to harassing Calishite trade caravans. He built Morlin Castle on what is now the site of the town of Daggerford and proclaimed himself Baron of Steeping Falls and Lord Protector of the Sword Hills in 133 DR. He continued to harass Calishite caravans in the south, seemingly uncaring that his realm disintegrated in 403 DR and letting his castle fall to ruins during the Second Trollwar in 940 DR. He only returned when he heard that Castle Daggerford was being built on top of the ruins of his home in 947 DR. Artor, discovering the burgeoning settlement of Waterdeep, ignored Daggerford's development and instead moved his coffin to Waterdeep, effectively disappearing. Artor was the first vampire to take up residence in Waterdeep and built the Dungeon of the Crypt just north of the City of the Dead. He dwelt there until the Company of Crazed Venturers stumbled upon him and drove him from his lair in 1341 DR. Artor managed to stay just out of reach of the group in the Fireplace Level and eventually moved his coffin there. His last secondary lair was a reserve crypt beneath the Villa of the Gost Family. Appendix Appearances * The Fireplace Level * Lords of Waterdeep * Beneath the City of the Dead * Dock Ward Double-Cross * A Wrinkle in the Weave * Purging the Blood * Into the Dark * Crypt of the Dark Kiss * Fangs and Frogs * The Vampire of Skullport * Forge of Fangs Trivia * Artor was intended to appear in Waterdeep: Dragon Heist, with several new pieces of concept art created, but wasn't included in the final version. Instead, he became a major NPC in Season 8 of the Adventurers League References Category:Fighters Category:Blackguards Category:Master vampires Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Barons Category:Mercenaries Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Morlin Castle Category:Inhabitants of Steeping Falls Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of lawful evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Inhabitants of Daggerford